The Pikmin War: Awakneing Wood
by Yoshi The Blue
Summary: Part 1 of my 5 part series. It's about a Pikmin, Bulborb, and everything else war, including a tratirous Pikmin. Also, the two guys with a Black Ship and dark Onions.
1. Introduction

I'm going to try to get a good start here. This story happens after Pikmin 2. The Pikmin have completely taken The Valley of Repose and have now sent many troops from there to The Awakening Wood. The White Flower Garden has been taken from The Bug Alliance and more White Pikmin are being created and sent into battle. General Redmin of the Red Pikmin is leading the assault on The Hole of Beasts, controlled by The Bulb Empire. Meanwhile, Whipahl of the White Pikmin requests the sacrifice of White Pikmin to end. However, the rest of the council leaders do not accept. Bug Alliance troops from The Snagret Hole are being sent to the Bulb Empire controlled Bulblax Kingdom. Also, a strange black ship has been spotted in the area.

I don't own Pikmin. Pikmin is property of Nintendo. All names not in the games are my creations.

The Pikmin War

Awakening Wood

The Pikmin advance of The Hole of Beasts was growing stronger. As Bulborbs dropped, they were carried to the Onions to create more troops. Some were instantly sent into battle, while others were turned into White Pikmin. Onions constantly came down to unload reinforcements from The Valley of Repose. At the battlefield, General Redmin was leading his forces right to The Hole of Beasts. A Dwarf Red Bulborb bit Redmin, so he was reduced to a limp. Just then, a Spotty Bulbear was looming over him. He quickly ordered 5 Red Pikmin to hop on the Bulbear's back, but he didn't see the Dwarf Bulbears behind it. The Pikmin he sent were instantly eaten. He sent 10 White Pikmin, which instantly poisoned and killed the Dwarf Bulbears. The Spotty Bulbear didn't like this. It quickly ate up 12 Red Pikmin. The Pikmin's Dweevil slaves were sent out to collect the Dwarf Bulbears' bodies. More White Pikmin were sent to Poison the Spotty Bulbear. 14 White Pikmin killed it. However, more kept on coming. Many White Pikmin were sent into battle.

Meanwhile, the Council continues to discuss the sacrifice of White Pikmin. "It's cruel and evil." Said Whipahl of the White Pikmin. "We don't care," Said Pinpul of the Purple Pikmin. "So long as they die," This pissed off Whipahl. Yelnag of the Yellow Pikmin tried to calm Whipahl down by saying "Calm down, Whipahl. I'm sure you just misunderstood him." "Well maybe if he didn't bitch about every thing, I wouldn't be misunderstood like some damned emo kid!" Pinpul shot back.

A Fiery Bulblax, along with some Snow Bulborbs, were heading to Emperor Bulblax's throne room. When they got there, the Fiery Bulblax said "Emperor! The Bug Alliance has broken through our first line of defense! Those Orange Bulborbs never stood a chance…" "What of the Dwarf Orange Bulborbs, Commander Fireblax?" Emperor Bulblax asked. "Well…" The Fiery Bulblax named Fireblax said. "Shit." Responded Emperor Bulblax. "I guess I should evacuate." "Should we use capture Onion?" One of the Snow Bulborbs asked.

The Segmented Crawbster was roiling over defenseless Bulborbs as the Bug Alliance made its way through the Bulblax Kingdom. It came to a stop. A Female Sheargrub scout came out of the ground. "Sir, Emperor Bulblax is preparing to escape, the Pikmin are almost to the Hole of Beasts, and I'm scared." She said. The Segmented Crawbster rolled over her, squashing her.

The Black Ship landed near the battle. Dark Onions followed. Two men in space suit came out of the Black Ship. One had a dark red light on his head. The other had a dark blue light on his head. The blue one said "Should we finally reveal ourselves?" "Of course we should, dumbass! Our boss told us too!" The red one snapped. "Well you could have fooled me!" The blue one yelled.

To be continued…

I know I could have made it longer, but don't worry. I'll make the next one longer. There will be 10 sections per chapter. What's going on, opening comments, title, Pikmin, Whipahl, Bulb Empire, Bug Alliance, those dark guys, whether or not this will be continued, and closing comments in that order. Dose anyone have a guess at who these dark guys are? If so, put it in a review. Also, don't say things like "You suck" or "Or writing is gay" because this is my first Fan Fic. I'm new. Ok? So you don't have to be jackasses. Wait until I start another Fan Fic.


	2. Onslaught

Well, I'm sure that last chapter sucked. I have no self-esteem. Also, I forgot to put in an in-story chapter title. I'll do that this time. Anyway, time for the annual going ons. Ons is intentional, not a misspelling. Anyway, The Pikmin have made it to the Hole of Beasts after fighting off the Bulborb hoards. Meanwhile, Whipahl continues try to convince the rest of the council to stop White Pikmin from being sent mainly on suicide missions. But Pinpul stops him at every attempt. Emperor Bulblax prepares to flee from the Bulblax Kingdom. Leading the Bug Alliance assault on the Bulblax Kingdom is the Segmented Crawbster. Also, the Black Ship has landed, along with 3 Dark Onions. Also, the following section dose not count as one of the 10 section. Plus, I noticed a typo in Chapter 1. Ignore it.

I don't own Pikmin. Pikmin is property of Nintendo. All names not in the games are my creations.

TPWAW

Chapter 2

Onslaught

The Pikmin had just broken through the first 3 sublevels, and were advancing to the 4th. "Those Violet Candypop Buds back there sure came in handy." General Redmin said as the army walked around. "We've got to find that damned hole." As they were looking, a Volatile Dweevil silently snuck behind them. A Yellow Pikmin turned around, saw it, and yelled "BOMB-ROCK CARRYING SPIDER MERCENARY! RUN!" The whole army started to run away. The Dweevil was close behind. It finally blew up, killing several Pikmin. "Crap." Redmin said. This is gonna help us die faster." They moved on.

Another meeting in the council room led to some... er… difficulties. "This is ridiculous!" Whipahl said. "Us White Pikmin are fast and immune to poison, and you just send us to our deaths!" "Listen, jackass." Pinpul said. "You guys could be immune to everything for all I care. But these damn things aren't giving us much of a damn choice." "Well those dose it!" Whipahl said. "I'll show you bitches just what a White Pikmin can do." He ran off. "Okay…" Yelnag said. "Next order of business." Redmo of the Red Pikmin said. "Deciding who to replace Whipahl on the council."

"These things are gonna kill us if we stay, my Emperor." Fireblax said. "No matter." Emperor Bulblax said. "I'm sure we WON'T die." "Why is that, my Emperor?" "Um… Well… You see…" Emperor Bulblax said, stuttering. "Forgive me, Emperor." Fireblax said. He saw a Female Sheargrub scout and crushed it. It's blood was smeared all over Fireblax's foot. "Damned Bug Alliance." He said. They both walked off to the water room. Emperor Bulblax put a box on his back and they both got in a Giant Pikmin Onion.

The Segmented Crawbster rolled over Bulborbs and fire spouts as if they weren't even there. His power was rarely matched. He had crushed entire armies without even breaking a sweat. He led his army of Snitchbugs, Blowhogs, and Groinks through the Bulblax Kingdom. He would roll over enemies and hazards, and his army would follow, finishing anything off that survived. He finally came to a stop when he was in front of the hole. It was too small for him. He did the same thing he did on the other floors. He rolled back into a ball and crashed into the wall, letting the rocks that fell open up the hole so he could fit. He and his army all went down to the final floor.

The two men were calling out Pikmin from the Dark Onions. These Pikmin, like their leaders, were also dark colors. "Is this army large enough?" The blue one asked. "Of course it is. We just have to get their attention. They'll send more men to stop us. That would give the stand alone army a better chance of taking The Valley of Repose." "Just like the master wanted." "Yes, dumbass. I knew that. It's only what we've had to do for our whole lives. Now gather the Nimkips. We gotta show them were in business." They whistled their Pikmin, which they called Nimkips, and went off to the battle field.

To be continued…

First I'd like to explain something from my first review. A light can be dark if it's a dark SHADE of a color. I think. Anyway, Redmin's army has almost made it to the end of the Hole of Beasts. So has the Segmented Crawbster in the Bulblax Kingdom. Whipahl left to parts unknown and apparently is going to be replaced. Emperor Bulblax and Fireblax have gotten into a giant Pikmin Onion to escape. Any guesses on what was in Emperor Bulblax's box? All guesses may be placed in a review. These men have Pikmin, too. But they call them "Nimkips". If you didn't notice, Nimkip is Pikmin spelled backwards. What dose this mean? All guesses are welcome. Suggestions are welcome, too.


	3. True Power

Ok. For those of you who don't understand the dark lights crap, just imagine the red guy's light being kind of a crimson. And the blue guys a sapphire. Oh, and about the Bulbmin. The war drove them away from their homes. They are currently neutral. Anyway, the final battles in the caves are coming up. Whipahl is going somewhere. Remember Whipahl is being replaced on the council. His replacement's name is Whik. Anyway, the dark guys are finally going to do something related to the plot. Sit back, enjoy, and review when you're done. I won't add another chapter until I get a review for my last.

Pikmin is property of Nintendo. All names not in the games are my property.

TPWAW

Chapter 3

True Power

Redmin and his army dropped down with his army. They started walking around, when Empress Bulblax rolled in. "KILL IT!" Redmin cried as his Pikmin jumped on to the Empress. She started to shake them off. "RETREAT! WE GOTTA REGROUP!" Redmin yelled. But some of them didn't make it in time. Some of them were shaken off and rolled over. When she was done, Redmin issued another strike. She finally died. "Those poor soldiers." Redmin said, looking at the blood splotches that were once Pikmin. "Carry the body to an Onion to replace our losses." Redmin instructed. "We've got this place. But that can't make up for all the Pikmin that died." "How do you think we feel?" A tiny voice said. Redmin looked around and saw some Bulbmin huddling in the corner of the room. "What are Bulbmin doing here?" Redmin asked. "We got lost while we were looking for food to bring back to the tribe on the edge of the forest. We stumbled in here. The Empress promised to protect us." One of the Bulbmin said. "Don't worry." Redmin said. "You're all going to a safer place. We should probably try to find that tribe, too. Men, throw them on the geyser. They can't use it by themselves." Some Pikmin threw the Bulbmin on the exit geyser. The Pikmin followed. Some of them stayed behind to protect the cave.

Whipahl hoped into the hole and rolled into a strange room. In the middle of it was a huge stone box. Whipahl tried to open it on his own, but he couldn't do it. He climbed up a vine and into a small crawlspace. He got out on a ledge overlooking the stone box. A boulder was on the ledge. He pushed it over the edge. It fell on the box and broke the lid. Whipahl jumped down and got into the box. A Pikmin of a dark color hoped out of the box.

The Wistful Wild was a majestic place. Emperor Bulblax and Fireblax got out of the giant Onion. They walked into the Emperor's Circle, where his father died. Some Dwarf Red Bulborbs brought him some food. "What's the use of eating if your food isn't trying to kill you?" Emperor Bulblax said. "That's what separates us from the Bug Alliance." Fireblax said. "I know that, dumbass! It just has no sport to it." Emperor Bulblax said. The Dwarf Red Bulborbs looked at each other and then tried to kill Emperor Bulblax. The Emperor ate the Bulborbs before they could hurt him. "That's more like it!" He said.

The Segmented Crawbster and his army made it to the last floor of the Bulblax Kingdom. The Crawbster rolled into a ball and rolled into the Bulborbs that were there. He also tore down the wall and rolled over the fire spouts. His blood-stained shell never affected, he mowed down everything in his path. Then he rolled into water by mistake. His shell started to fall off. He quickly rolled out. His fleshy underbody was exposed. He tore off some shields belonging to Groinks and used them as a temporary shell substitute. A Female Sheargrub scout came up in front of the Crawbster. "Sir, the Valley of Repose is being attacked." "By what?" "By… Pikmin, sir." "What? Don't the Pikmin control that area?" "That's why I'm so confused. All I know is a White Pikmin with a Black Flower and an army of dark colored Pikmin is attacking The Valley of Repose."

The two men were leading Nimkips to the Hole of Beasts, when a Nimkip stopped them with a message. "It's from the boss." The red one said. "Dear Ramilo and Eiuol. You have failed me for the first time. Someone else attacked The Valley of Repose before you. Do not fail me again. Jus make yourselves known, get out, and report back to me. Mirro. P.S. If you see any Gems, you know what to do." "Damn!" The blue one said. "Relax." The red one said. "We have to serve our master. We let them know what we can do, we get out, and then we go back to base and report back to Mirro." They continued to the Hole of Beasts.

To be continued…

Yes. Someone is attacking The Valley of Repose. By who is anyone's guess. But it doesn't have a damn thing to with the dark guys. The Bug Alliance was the first to know, then the dark guys. Ramilo and Eiuol will be explained next time. Try spelling them backwards. It'll give you a clue as to who's who. You'll be very surprised. If you can't figure it out, or are just too damned lazy to try spelling it backwards, I'll tell you all in the next chapter. The Pikmin found some Bulbmin in the Hole of Beasts, and found out there was an entire tribe. Any theories as to what will happen next should be put in a review. As you can see, each chapter is getting longer and longer. I'm trying to attract attention. Anyway, keep reading.


	4. First Strike

Well, time for Chapter 4. There's going to be a lot of fighting in this chapter. Retaliation strikes, first strikes, preempted strikes, and more. The Bulbmin will play a very important role, and will actually help the Pikmin after a long battle. Sergeant Yelmin of the Yellow Pikmin will enter the fray with his tank. What happened to Whipahl will be revealed. The Emperor's box won't be opened for a while. Anyway, on to the story.

TPWAW

Chapter 4

First Strike

Sergeant Yelmin drove his tank up to the White Flower Garden. Redmin came up to the tank. Yelmin jumped out. "Bluha and Yelnag sent me to back you up." Yelmin said. "Why?" "Whipahl went to the Shadow Cave. Pinpul blames Whipahl's gayness. I know it's his fault." Redmin knew exactly what this meant. He assigned more Pikmin on gathering detail. He then sent the new Pikmin either on guard or gathering. Yelmin drove his tank up to the Bulblax Kingdom and fired a shot. Redmin was leading his army from the other side. A Burrowing Snagert came up next to Yelmin's tank and tried to eat him. He simply closed the hatch and continued to fire. Some Gatling Groinks came up and started to fire. Redmin's troops surprised them when their tails were ripped off. They were bleeding from the waist down. One's snout was bleeding. One was huddling in a corner, crying blood. The rest had already died. Pikmin tore out their hearts and other regeneration organs. Red Pikmin came holding torches and threw them on the Groinks. The Segmented Crawbster rolled up to them. "RETREAT!" Redmin cried. They all ran off. The Crawbster managed to crush several Pikmin. They managed to get down to the bottom of the ledge. A wall made of steel was placed on top of the ledge. Not even the Crawbster could tear it down. Similar walls were placed all around their territory. Yelmin's tank managed to get to Pikmin territory in time. Just then, a bunch of Bulbmin jumped out of nowhere and started eating Pikmin. The White Pikmin did not poison them. Yelmin was firing at them. Redmin was strategically leading his troops behind Bulbmin.

A small troop of Pikmin was making its rounds for the day. The Valley of Repose was a big place, so it was going to take a long time. They now received word of some Bug Alliance troops building a Beady Long Legs memorial shrine and had drained the water in that area. When they got their, they were shocked to see water still there, no Bug Alliance troops, no memorial shrine, and some weird glowing plants. They turned around and started back on their scouting route. All of a sudden, a bunch of dark-colored Purple Pikmin fell on most of them. The survivors turned around and saw an army of dark-colored Pikmin. And Whipahl. His flower was black instead of purple. A White Pikmin ran up to him. "Sir? Why are you trying to kill us?" The White Pikmin said. "So, you don't hate me like everyone else?" Whipahl said. "I was the only one who helped you in your riots. What do you think?" "Fine. But I have to do this." Whipahl got out a giant purple gem. "Is that-""Yes. It's the Ultimate Shadow Gem." The Ultimate Shadow Gem zapped the White Pikmin with a purple burst of energy. "HOLYSHITTHEYGOTWINMIN!!!" A Red Pikmin said. "Calm down, man." Another White Pikmin said. "Your right, Commander Whimin. He sucked, anyway." They made a run for it while Whipahl's army chased them.

General Oran, an Orange Bulborb, was leading his Volatile Dweevil mercenaries to one of the steel walls. He sent them all to blow up next to the wall. He ran away so he wouldn't get hit by the blast. He ducked behind a giant boulder and waited for the explosion. He decided to look at the sky until ka-boom. He saw what looked like the skeleton of a war ship. It was just floating in the air. He saw small shapes building it. He thought he was only imagining it, so he stopped looking at the sky. Just in time, too. The Volatile Dweevils all blew up at the same time, completely destroying the wall. He saw Pikmin and Bulbmin fighting. He decided to lay low and let the two forces obliterate each-other.

No matter how much he rolled, the Segmented Crawbster couldn't tear down the wall. A Female Sheargrub scout came out of the ground. "Sir!" She Said. "The Bulb Alliance has torn down a wall!" "Perfect. Scramble the Shearwigs!" "Yes sir!" With that, she returned underground. A bunch of Shearwigs come out of the ground and flew around. The Crawbster rolled to the Bulblax Kingdom and called an armada of Puffy Blowhogs. He also called 20 Fiery and Watery Blowhogs. Also an armada of Withering Blowhogs. They all saw 5 of each type of large Bulborb (Bulbears included.), 5 of each Dwarf Bulborb (Bulbears included.), 4 Fiery Bulblaxes, 3 Normal Bulblaxes, 100 Bulborb Larva, and tons of Dweevil mercenaries. Oran was leading them all into Pikmin territory. The Crawbster called for tons of Gatling Groinks, and set off to battle. A steady supply of Bulborb and Bulbear troops were coming from a small hole in the ground. The Crawbster assumed there was an Empress down there. He assigned all his Male Sheargrubs to go in the hole. The Pikmin and Bulbmin had joined forces and were fighting both the Empire and the Alliance (No Star Wars reference intended.), but with little results. They managed to take out two Fiery Bulblaxes, and Yelmin got a good shot at a normal Bulblax with his tank. The Crawbster was preparing to ram Yelmin's tank at full speed.

Ramilo (The red one.) was leading Eiuol (The blue one.) to the Pikmin base. Bulbmin who hadn't heard of the alliance between the Pikmin and Bulbmin snuck up behind them and started to eat Nimkips. A Bulbmin walked up to them. "I hope you guys heard that we had a truce with the Pikmin." It said. The Bulbmin stopped what they were doing. "Fight anyway. They're very bad." But it was too late. The Bulbmin were already dead. The one who sent them the message was killed, as well. They continued. They snuck up behind the secondary attack force and attacked them. By the time they realized they were being attacked, half of them were already dead. Ramilo and Eiuol were constantly picking up Pikmin and throwing them at other Pikmin. The whole force soon died. A White Pikmin with a flower walked around the corner and was shocked at what they saw. Blood of Pikmin was everywhere, chlorine sometimes in the mix. Yeah, it happens. "We are Ramilo and Eiuol. You will die." Ramilo said. The White Pikmin didn't understand their language. "EVIL LEADER CLONES HAVE COME TO KILL US ALL! I MUST WARN THE COUNCIL!" It screamed, running off. Eiuol decided that the message had been sent went back to the ship. Ramilo and the Nimkips followed.

To be concluded…

(Disclaimer-Next chapter may not be the last.)

This is probably my longest chapter yet. Anyway, the thrilling conclusion is coming up soon. Short story, huh? Don't worry. I'll make the next few parts longer. I know I went all the way to The Valley of Repose. That just lets you know the next part will be there. Who should win the war? Please cast votes in a review.


	5. Fall of the Pikmin

I know it's been a while. I've been working on the Piktionary a lot. But now I'm going to try to add chapters actively. Last time, a huge battle had broken out. Whipahl was attacking The Valley of Repose. The Bulb Empire and Bug Alliance both launched an attack on the Pikmin. Ramilo and Eiuol had made their mark. A Pikmin ran off to warn the Council.

I'd be sued if I said I own Pikmin. I own all names not in the games, however. P.S. 754,624,864,753,635,357,375,388,826,276 Pikmin were killed in the making of this story.

TPWAW

Chapter 5

Fall of the Pikmin

Redmin ran through blasts by Gatling Groinks, lunges by Male Sheargrubs, leaps by Bulblaxes, and stomps by Bulborbs. He ran to the waiting Red Onion. He climbed up the nearest leg. Several other Onions were near by. Pikmin were retreating into them. Redmin's Onion was filled and took off. Several other Onions did the same. The others, however, were destroyed by the Bug Alliance. Yelmin was heading towards the ocean, running over all in his path. He occasionally fired to get large creatures out of his way. He made it to the ocean. A ship was waiting with an open ramp. Several Pikmin retreated to this ship. "Damn bugs." Yelmin said to himself as he drove his tank on the ship. As a last resort, Pikmin that couldn't get away rolled catapults into a safe location and launched Purple Pikmin towards the action. Sometimes they put on a Red Pikmin and set it on fire. Or a White Pikmin. A Purple flew right on to Oran's back. He screeched in agony. He had been stunned. He let out a string of swear words too bad to put in this story. "OH, YOU BEEPING BEEP! I'M GOING TO BEEPING SHOVE YOUR BEEPING BEEP DOWN YOUR BEEPHOLE UNTILL YOU BEEPING GET BEEPED, YOU BEEPING BEEP!" Several Bulborbs heard Oran and surrounded the Purple Pikmin. "I can explain. He's retarded." The Purple Pikmin said. The Bulborbs jumped the Purple. His screams were soon silenced with fighting. Then the yells of flying Purple Pikmin. Then the agonized screams of Bulborbs. Then the terrified screams of Oran, including Oran running away. Then silence.

Whipahl approached the Pikmin base. He knew this was where the Council was. He would love getting revenge. First he would hang Pinpul over a tub of boiling lava. He would grab Yelnag and shove his head in a tank of water until the bubbles stopped. He would then cut off the head of his replacement and put it on a stake. Then he would rip Bluha's gills out with his bear hands, tie his arms together, and throw him in the water. He would then feed Redmo to his own pet Bulborb. He would continually punch Pinpul, put Anode Beetles around the lava, put a helmet on Pinpul's head full of water, put poison spouts on the inside edge of the tub, and cut the rope holding Pinpul. But when they broke into the building, the council was gone. Instead, a screen was on the wall. Whipahl didn't remember that. It turned on. The council had made a recording. "Hello, dick." Pinpul said. "Pinpul!" Whik scolded. "As you can see, Whipahl, we are no longer here." Redmo said. "We have fled to our last base on Mt. Pikpik. The Valley of Repose was getting too dangerous for us. Whimin has also left. It is the only safe place. Especially from you. What with its Light field and all. I'm afraid you coming here is just not possible. Believe me Whipahl, this is the last thing we wanted to do. Mt. Pikpik is unsafe. I'd say were doing you a favor." The screen faded. Whipahl broke the screen with a Dark blast from the Shadow Gem. And the wall.

Emperor Bulblax was sleeping in his den, when a Dwarf Red Bulborb woke him up. "Who dares to wake me during nap time?" Emperor Bulblax said. "Forgive me, my Emperor, but the Bug Alliance has just taken all the caves. They are poised to take the Awakening Wood." "Shit. Well, we still have the Wistful Wild. What of the Pikmin?" "Those who weren't killed fled to Mt. Pikpik." Perfect. I want a full attack launched on The Valley of Repose. In the meantime, have a full retreat of the Awakening Wood. Oran and his troops are too valuable to die. I want Admiral Bulrea to lead The Valley of Repose assault." Yes my Emperor." The Dwarf ran off.

A Female Sheargrub scout surfaced in front of the Titan Dweevil. "Sir, the Awakening Wood is almost ours! All the caves have been captured, and the Bulb Empire is launching a full retreat! All Pikmin have retreated to Mt. Pikpik for as of yet unknown reasons. This leaves us poised to take several of their forts." She said. "Perfect. Waterwraith! I want you to lead every assault on Pikmin territory! You both may leave." Two "Yes sir" s were said, and then they both left. The Titan looked around, saw no one was there, then walked up to a box and picked it up, rubbing it. "My precious…" He said. "Don't worry. You'll soon have a friend."

"Well done, you too. This almost makes up for you not accomplishing your previous objective. Intelligence tells me that a Shadow Gem was involved. Why didn't you tell me this?" A creature in the shadows said. "I swear, this is the first we've heard of it!" Ramilo said. "No matter. Construction on Armageddon 1 is going ahead of schedule. In the meantime we must rely solely on Darklight. I MUST have the Shadow Gems. I also want the map. Without it, this is a blind hunt." "Yes master." Eiuol said. They both ran off. "The dumb fools. Why aren't Olimar and Louie smarter?"

THE END

There it is! The end of this part! Don't worry, though. Part two is in the works! I'm working hard on the Piktionary, so that's another thing to look forward to. Please review, as always. Part two will NOT be started until I get a review. I thank you for reading. Goodnight.


End file.
